Ambos somos uno
by Mayor Cat
Summary: Un darkin y un humano que más puede pasar, una aventura los espera a ambos, un camino sin rumbo fijo en donde ambos pueden llevar algo interesante.
1. ¿cómo fue que comenzó?

**¿Cómo fue que comenzó?**

¿Por dónde empiezo? Estaba caminando por este campo lleno de sangre, viseras y partes de cuerpos que harían vomitar hasta al más tenaz, ¿Por qué recorría este campo? Fácil, tenía curiosidad del porque las voces de un momento a otro cesaron; recuerdo el filo de espadas chocando, sentía que estaba ahí sin la necesidad de estar presente realmente; como olvidar que el suelo temblaba como si en cualquier momento la tierra se rasgara y yo cayera a mi triste final.

Me encuentro caminando todavía sobre los cuerpos muertos de estos guerreros… vaya final tuvieron. El otro bando estaría festejando su victoria ahora mismo, burlándose de los muertos y clavando sus cabezas en estacas de 2 metros (vaya consideración). Veo a mí alrededor… nada, solo más cuerpos mutilados. El olor me empieza a dar nauseas. Me harte y solo empecé a saquear los cuerpos, me da igual ya que un muerto no te romperá la nariz, ¿O sí? Lo bueno de todo esto es que por alguna extraña razón… ¡TENIAN ORO! No lo podía creer, la última vez que vi oro fue cuando escape de unos demacianos por robar unas cuantas monedas del mismo material.

A medida que seguía saqueando me golpee la cabeza con algo (creo que me corte), revisándome efectivamente no estaba equivocado me salía sangre de la herida que me hice. Mirando al frente me encontré el premio gordo: Una espada que media lo que yo (1.70cm), tenía un diseño peculiar, el filo parecía ser separado primero por dos asemejando los cuernos de un demonio, el primero grande y el segundo mediano, el tercero que terminaba el resto de esta misma, pero la punta parecía ser más grande y separada en dos formando un vacío en medio de esta separación, el mango parecía ser de acero al igual que el resto del cuerpo (tenía un listón rojo que cubría el mango para blandirla). No sé si estaba alucinando o solamente ya estaba loco por el olor a podrido, pero, el centro parecía ser de cristal siendo el "corazón" un ovalo brillante, el resto también terminaba con cristal, en mi opinión seria rubí y me ganaría un par de monedas por venderla.

–Bueno al menos tengo dinero gratis-esto lo dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tomo la espada… ¿Qué es esto? Siento que abandono mi cuerpo, no quiero, pero… ¿Por qué acabar así? No me pueden arrebatar mi vida así como así, no pueden, debo ser perseverante no dejare que mi alma abandone mi cuerpo.

– ¿Es siquiera posible?-hablo otra voz, era gruesa a mí parecer-ríndete mortal, es imposible que vivas, solo… despídete de la vida-habla desesperado.

–Yo no moriré, aun no-decía eso mientras esta de rodillas aun con la espada en mano-yo aún quiero vivir y no permitiré que una espada me controle-seguía forcejeando. No me rendiré.

– ¿Por qué te niegas a morir? Es la mejor opción en este momento- al parecer quiere convencerme, lo podría hacer si no tuviera ese tono desesperado en su voz.

Puedo sentir mi cuerpo cambiar, no se siente normal… aun siento como me quieren arrancar el alma del cuerpo, pero yo… ¡No lo permitiré! No cederé mi alma ni a la misma muerte y si esta espada intenta hacerlo pues hoy no podrá, no lo hará.

– ¡No he venido a este campo a que solo roben mi cuerpo y arranquen mi alma! Yo he venido aquí por un simple propósito inmundo. Robar y saquear-un simple propósito que me llena de determinación a no morir, que tonto.

– ¿Algo tan simple e ilógico te deja vivir?-parece estar incrédulo ante mi respuesta-aun así, no creo que sobrevivas al final-tal parece que está logrando su objetivo.

Mirando de reojo puedo ver como mi cuerpo pierde su brillo, me estoy volviendo pálido…

–Te repetiré una vez más. ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE LLEVES MI CUERPO!-grite al final. Mi alrededor se vuelve oscuro. Siento mil emociones, pero entre esas, tengo la sensación de haber fallado, siento el suelo frio… aún sigo vivo.

–Un simple deseo que no te dejo morir, que no cedió ante mi presencia y poder-esa voz…

Veo mi cuerpo, ¿Es común que cambie? Veo que mi brazo derecho tiene una especie y mi mano parece una garra, lo bueno es que no cubre todo mi brazo, tal parece que está hecho de forma que proteja y dañe a la vez… me gusta eso. En mi túnica hay algo que brilla, justo donde está mi pecho, es carmesí el brillo.

– ¿Ahora compartimos cuerpo eh?- pregunte con una risa al final-Bueno al menos conservo mi cuerpo solo con cambios y blandiéndote.

–Eres el primero de todos en no ser consumido, me serás muy útil para mi propósito. No todos los días encuentras a un mortal que no es débil-al parecer está feliz de encontrar un portador que cumpla con sus requisitos.

–No sé si tomarlo como cumplido u ofensa-conteste molesto-aun así, ¿Cuál es el tu nombre?-sentía que no debía preguntar.

–No me sorprende que no sepas mi nombre, pero, conóceme con el nombre de Aatrox-contesto con orgullo. La respuesta me callo como un balde con agua fría, conocía ese nombre.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que eres Aatrox?-un ser tan imponente y poderoso en mi mano...-el destructor y asesino de dioses-creo que me entro el miedo.

–Estas en lo correcto carne mía. Estas en presencia del que todo lo mata, desgraciadamente mi maldición de nunca morir me obliga a hacerlo, pero tal vez tu cuerpo me permita morir-parecía emocionado por esto en verdad quiere morir.

–Suerte descifrando como cambiar de cuerpo y tu morir en vez de yo-lo dije sabiendo que esto me beneficia a mí también.

Con espada en mano camino en este campo, ya quiero salir de aquí tengo lo necesario para hacer mi vida más fácil, mi emoción y ambición crecen más en mi, después de todo tengo a un ser muy poderoso en mi ahora, nadie me podrá vencer así de fácil, la fortuna me sonríe y la suerte esta de mi lado, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

–Me tendras que enseñar a controlar tu poder, no quiero morir antes de tiempo-esto lo dije con entusiasmos quiero ser invencible como el.

–Practicaremos después, quiero disfrutar que respiro de nuevo aunque sea a través de ti-parecía estar cansado, después de todo ser una espada no ha de ser fácil.

–No eres tan malo como las historias lo cuentan, aun sigues siendo el guerrero que fuiste antes-lo dije sorprendido, no esperaba que Aatrox fuera tan pacifico.

–Tal parece que siempre será lo mismo. Creo que "nos llevaremos bien" al final del todo-el sarcasmo se notaba.

–Pienso lo mismo "compañero"-le replique con el mismo tono sarcástico.

* * *

**_Hola gente de fanfiction, este es mi primer fanfic espero les guste y bueno espero disfruten de este. _****_No leemos en el próximo cap, adiós._**

**_PD: cualquier persona hace sus fanfics a su gusto :v_**


	2. Inesperado

**Hola gente de fanfiction. Es mi primer fic y tendra ciertas incoherencias. Destacó que se poco del universo de LOL, pero tengo la información necesaria para al menos crear algo entretenido.**

**Ahora si, vayamos a la history.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

El viento sopla. El olor a sangre esta presente; esos cuerpos siguen en descomposición. Puede apreciarse por el ocaso que pronto va a anochecer... tres guerreros se encuentran en una parte de este montón de cuerpos: podemos apreciar esta batalla, pero, algo no anda bien, ese tipo aun sigue ahí, esperando a que lo ataquen.

—Sin duda el plan funciona-dijo una voz con aquella espada que sigue con ese brillo carmesí.

—¿Cómo es qué sigues vivo? Yo te mate en un instante-al parecer Atreus esta sorprendido y confundido-aún así, ¿Cómo puedes tener una sombra semejante a ti?

—Al parecer Atreus se quedó sorprendido por esta simple acción-hablo la sombra parecida al otro guerrero-al igual que Aatrox: eres un ignorante en esto- aclaró, al parecer al espartano no le gustó esto.

—¿Cómo osas insultar a un guerrero?¿Qué acaso no le temes a la muerte?-pregunto un poco irritado. Nunca se había encontrado con un inepto ignorante.

—Basta de charlas. No le temo a la muerte porque esta es una batalla donde ella no se llevara mi alma, hoy no-respondio Waner juntandose con su sombra-preparate "dios". Vayamos en serio.

El mortal se lanzó se lanzo hacia Phanteon, este al ver la acción simplemente se lanzó a la izquierda evitando el golpe, Waner al ver esta acción intentó lanzar la espada para asi poder atravesarlo, sin embargo el "dios" bloqueo con su escudo ese ataque. Apunto y lanzo, al parecer le dio en el brazo izquierdo, el mortal simplemente se quejo del dolor.

—Mierda. ¡Que tal si te devuelvo tu ataque Atreus!-grito mientras con su mano derecha se quitaba de un jalón la lanza provocando un sangrado moderado, con esta acción le devuelve la arma al "dios". Phanteon no se espero esta accion tan rapida de su oponente, recibio una cortada en su brazo derecho, quejandose de esto quiso decir algo.

—Estoy sorprendido de que tu portador pueda contraatacar de esa manera, Aatrox deja de fingir ser una persona que no eres-hablo Phanteon un poco irritado, al parecer le esta cansando derrotar al mismo tipo una y otra vez. Waner creo que no le gusto esto.

—Creo que eres un tonto Phanteon, estas luchando contra un mortal al que no pude poseer-hablo Aatrox quien estaba alado de este (la espada).

—Apoyo a Aatrox, yo soy alguien mejor. Para mí es un honor tener a un Darkin, pero, lo seria más si logro matarte Atreus-esto último lo dije con tono sombrío y una sonrisa.

—No podras derrotarme mortal, eh vencido cosas que tu ni imaginarias-contesto, tal parece que tiene una pinta de estar confiado.

—¿Y quién dijo que no puedo?

Sin esperarlo una cosa atravesó el estómago del espartano. La espada del Darkin lo atravesó... solo escupio sangre. Vio al frente que estaba el mortal con la mano cerca de su frente.

—si me disculpas tomare algo prestado-terminando la palabra con ambas manos sin tocar el filo de la espada la saca provocando un gemido de dolor al "dios"

—¿Cómo... lo hiciste?-pregunto en shock y agonizando de rodillas-nunca senti tu presencia atras de mi...

—El poder de la mente, y un clon-respondí mientra hago una acción, quiero su poder para mi.

—Mi portador te dio una sorpresa grande Phanteon, mientras disfruta tus últimos momentos-hablo el darkin succionando la sangre que sale de el- mi portador sabia que no podrías morir con otra arma, no completamente. Me utilizó junto a un clon idéntico a tu energía, creo que deducio que no podrías identificar tu propia esencia. Si te digo algo pense que ese plan no funcionaria, ademas de ser estupido y tonto- hablo con aire de victoria Aatrox.

—pero al final funciono, ademas de que la forma de como lo hice me costo una perforación-respondí ya casi terminando de llevarme su energía.

—tal parece quee dejaran vacío, pero hare algo-dijo y con su último suspiro me agarró y me hizo una marca. Esta acción hizo que el "dios" se desintegró, yo solo gritaba de dolor...

un portal Atras de mi se genero, una niña salio... parece que viste una playera corta, con shorts, su pelo... Maldita sea, ese falso dios trajo a Zoe. ¿Cómo la conozco? las memorias de Aatrox estan en mi también.

—¡HOLA Aatrox!¡Hola extraño que enviare junto al darkin a otra dimensión aleatoria!-dijo la Zoe animada y con energía-preparense porque este seria el castigo impuesto por los dioses hacia ustede, pero tranquilos solo sentirán dolor y perderan sus recuerdos.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-gritamos ambos enojados por esta ridícula acción.

—Ser bromista es bueno, AdiosAdiós-fue lo último que oí ya que saco un lazo y ambos fuimos lanzados hacía el portal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al parecer viajaremos, y perderemos la memoria, nunca espere esto, al parecer estaremos conectados. Recuperemos la memoria, algo me dice que todo esto estaplaneado para algo aun mas grande.

Con Zoe

—espero y los hayas enviado al lugar de los castigos severos-dijo una debil voz detras de la niña.

—llegué a tiempo, al mmenos no te dejaron como momia-respondió Zoe mirando al "dios"-y con eso, elegi otro lugar, cabe decir que ahora son un cuerpo

pero, el lugar es uno que nisiquiera en mil lunas recordarán quienes son jijiji- hablo con una sonrisa en su cara.

—espero y tengas razón niña.

* * *

**espero les entretenga estas dos cosas pequeñas. Nuestros dos amigo seran interesantes, pero no causaran problemas en el mundo del LoL(no tengo mucho conocimiento en esa area) nos leemos bye.**


End file.
